Everybody Needs Somebody to Love
by Kouhei Kokuei Odoriko
Summary: okay, I stink at summerys, so read it and you'll find out! thankies, oh yes, the pg-13 is for a few *ahem* ^_^
1. Heero has emotions!?!?!?! oh my...!

Everybody Needs Somebody  
  
1 to Love  
  
  
  
Slowly walking down a deserted street clothed in twilight trudges a boy. His tired and worn, but intense, prussian eyes stare vacant and discontent out of his face. He seams to be in his own world. Walking slowly, he runs a hand through his tangled moss-colored hair and sighs, and looks up as if for the first time noticing it was getting dark. With his hands in the back pockets of his black jeans and his khaki green muscle shirt neatly tucked in. he continued down the dark street. He was depressed (what's new?). He hated his life. Why was he here? What was his purpose and what did he fight for? What would happen if he died? Would anyone care? Would they even notice? Why did it matter if they did or didn't? "What is my purpose?!" All of the sudden he is started out of his deepening gloom by the sound of someone crying. A young someone, a child.  
  
"Mommy?….. Mommy?!" He notices a small little girl kneeling next to something at the edge of a dark ally-way. "Mommy…. Come on Mommy you can get up. I know you can, they didn't hurt you that bad. Mommy, come on wake up." The girl is sobbing. Speaking with a broken voice she was trying to get, what Heero could now see was a woman, up. "MOMMY…Don't leave me!"  
  
Heero walked up quickly. His heart wrenching unusually at the sound of the child's sobbing. Silently, he leans down and checks the lady's pulse. The girl looks up at him, startled, as Heero let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was alive, though barely. She needed help, NOW. He looked down at the girl, she was scared into silence but tears were still running down her cheeks. Then something inside of her changed. She Got up and looked at him.  
  
"Don't touch my Mommy!" She said standing herself between him and her mother. "go away!"  
  
Heero's is surprised but ignores it. Without a word he leans down and scoops up the girls Mother. "Come, I am going to get your Mom some help."  
  
The girl looks up at Him and sniffs, "really?" she questions in the most innocent way.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Luckily there is a hospital nearby. He thought.  
  
10 minutes later Heero with a little 5(6?) year old at his side and a half- dead-beaten woman in his arms walks into the emergency room at the hospital. Suddenly he's surrounded as the lady is taken from him and rushed away on a stretcher. The little girl tries to run after but gets shooed back to where Heero still stands. She reaches up and grabs his hand, crying again. He just sits down still somewhat stunned and with lack of something else to do. The little girl climbs onto his lap and sits there crying.  
  
10 minutes later a doctor walks out. Heero stands up as she walks towards him. The girl slides off his lap but stays holding on tight to his hand.  
  
"We have her stabilized but she's in bad condition. Very bad. Is she the lady's daughter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you the father?"  
  
Heero's eyes go wide at the thought. "Um…. No."  
  
"A relation of some sorts?"  
  
"No"  
  
The doctor looks at him questioningly.  
  
He decided some explaining was due. "I found the girl next to her mother crying in an ally. You were the nearest place to go to and so I just carried her here."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
She looks down at the girl still clinging to Heero's hand. "Did he bring you and your Mommy here?" she asked gently.  
  
The girl sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Okay" the nurse looks at Heero.  
  
  
  
Another lady bustles out from behind the doors and talks to them.  
  
"She's a wake now. And she's asking for her daughter. Can I let them go in?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes you may let the girl in."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
He's the one who found and brought them in."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The second nurse leans down and looks at the girl, "Want to go see your Mommy?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"It's okay you can come with me then."  
  
But she wouldn't let go of Heero.  
  
He looks down, Surprised as the girl hugs oven closer to him. The more they tried to convince her to come with them the more the girl hugged and huddled next to Heero's leg. Heero was totally astonished. "How could she be so scared of them and not of me?" he thought, "especially after such a short time."  
  
After awhile they decide to let Heero back too. With him coming, the girl followed quickly. They go down a couple corridors with the girl tightly clamped on to Heero's hand, but following the nurses eagerly.  
  
Room 483 in the IC unit. They walk in. A battered, bloodied and swollen lady was laying in the bed. She had multiple IVs sticking out of her and an oxygen tube in her nose.  
  
"Mirei? Hon, is that you?"  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl, now known as Mirei, ran to her mother. Almost taking Heero with her before she remembered to let go of his hand. Her mother reached out as the little girl jumped up on the bed into her lap. She cringed as the little girl jumped but let her all the same. "Mommy! You scared me! Don't do that again mommy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Honey" she laughed, hugging her. But then she started coughing, really bad. Mirei didn't seem to notice. And it soon subsided.  
  
It was then that she seemed to notice the young man standing in the doorway to the room.  
  
"So I hear you are the reason Mirei and I got here okay. How did you find us?"  
  
"I heard…Mirei crying for her mommy. I found her next to you. You were unconscious and hurt so I brought you here." He replied stoically.  
  
"Well thank you, My name is Lanara Miyama, My daughter is Mirei Miyama. I am sure she is very thankful that you came along. And you can be sure that I am. They tell me I would be dead if it wasn't for you." In the meantime Mirei had fallen asleep on her mother and Lanara looked like she was about to do the same. She smiled at Heero weakly.  
  
"I am Heero. Heero Yuy." He bowed slightly as was the custom. But still remained seemingly unemotional.  
  
"Well Hello and thank you. You will probably want to stay here tonight. There is a pullout sleeper over there. I am sure the nurses will let you if I ask them too."  
  
"Adigato(" he said with a slight incline of his head. He didn't know what was going on. He had never acted like this before. Normally he would have left as soon as he dropped the lady off. Heck normally he wouldn't have even dropped the lady off. It was the girl. He didn't know what but it had something to do with the girl. He just couldn't leave a poor defenseless child all alone in the night next to her dying mother's side. He didn't want to relive that pain. The same pain that he had when he was her age.  
  
He looked up, "Where is you husband? Do you have any relatives that you need to notify? "He asked sort of stiffly. He wasn't used to thinking about others.  
  
She shook her head, "No, My Husband died a long time ago. And I have no relatives."  
  
He could tell she was getting tired. Then in walked in the nurse, "Hey, sonny she needs some sleep." Then stopped as Lanara stared speaking.  
  
"It's late, He is going to stay in here tonight, on that pull out bed. Mirei is going to sleep right here."  
  
"But Ma'am…." started the nurse  
  
The original nurse who also happened to be the head nurse and whose name was Laura walked by, "Its okay, Shelly. They'll be fine. We can deal with everything else in the morning"  
  
"Okay" Replied the one now known as Shelly. She hurried away to go get some extra blankets.  
  
Laura came in the room. "Hello, I talked to you earlier," Heero nodded, "You can stay here the night and we will need to talk to you in the morning about the basic stuff. And My name is Laura, If you need any help in the night I'll be just down the hall" She took one Last look at Lanara, who was now sleeping peacefully with her daughter hugging her side, and left saying good night.  
  
The other nurse, Shelly, walked in carrying with her some blankets. "Here you go, good night." She set the blankets on the couch that would become a bed and walked out.  
  
*sigh* "What am I going to do know?" he thought to himself, "I should just walk out and leave it as it is. I can disappear no one knows who I am yet. But I got my mission completed ahead of schedule and I don't have another one yet and probably won't for a while. The others won't miss me for a while and won't suspect anything if I come back tomorrow night…. Yes I'll stay here and then figure everything out in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( thank you in Japanese. Sorry if the spelling is wrong. 


	2. death and escape, the plot starts

*sigh* "What am I going to do now?" he thought to himself, "I should just walk out and leave it as it is. I can disappear no one knows who I am yet. But I got my mission completed ahead of schedule and I don't have another one yet and probably won't for a while. The others won't miss me for a while and won't suspect anything if I come back tomorrow night.. Yes I'll stay here and then figure everything out in the morning." He went over to the couch, pulled it out and spread the blankets on it, he set an extra blanket on the floor, the laid down to try and get some sleep. He looked over at the bed, where Mirei lays sleeping by her mother's side. Then, with out even thinking, he got up, picked up the extra blanket and wrapped it carefully around Mirei, careful not to disturb Lanai. His actions surprised him, 'What was he thinking?' He went back to the couch and drifted to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the night, machines started beeping crazily and alarms went off, waking up Heero and Mirei and causing a flood of nurses to come in. Heero jumped up in surprised and had his gun out before he even opened his eyes. Two seconds later it was back in its place, about a millisecond later the nurses ran in. 'Close call, your getting rusty Heero'. Instantly, a crying Mirei was shoved in his arms, blanket and all. A nurse yelled at them to wait outside the room. With Mirei, scared and crying on his shoulder, Heero headed for the door, almost getting bowled over by two Drs. running into the room.  
  
Five minutes later he was still standing there, watching though a window outside the room. Mirei was just snuffling a little now, she was barely awake. Heero could tell she was about to fall asleep on him, arms rapped around his neck. Abruptly, Heero heard the sound of a flat line. And the call for a crash cart. 'Oh no' he thought as an orderly with a crash cart came running past him. He watched with a stunned shock, almost a detachment. On the second try of the crash cart, the bleep of a heart beep filled the air. Sighs could be heard like a rushing wind. Heero surprised himself as a sigh escaped his lips as well. He glanced down at Mirei; she had fallen asleep.  
  
It was then that the Dr., Laura, came out to talk to Heero. "We have her stabilized, for now. But I doubt she will live till morning. I am sorry. You better take your little girl in to say goodbye. She may or may not wake up." Heero started to say He wasn't the father, then decided not to.  
  
Heero walked back into the room, more tubes were sticking out of Lanai. It was then that he really took a look at her. He started noticing just how badly off she was. He sat down in a chair, still holding Mirei, by the bed. There he sat, thinking. 'Who did this to her?' 'Why would someone want to do this to a lady and her daughter?' It was about an hour later, questions still running through his mind, when Lanai's eyes flickered open. After a few moments she glanced over at Heero. She sent him a tired half smile. He was surprised to see a peace in her eyes, a strong, content peace.  
  
Quietly, he looked up and asked the question. "Who did this?" She studied his face and eyes, thinking about what to say.  
  
"First," she answered, "I want you to promise me you will take care of Mirei.please promise me this." Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly with shock. Him take care of a child! The idea seemed ludicrous to him. Lanai seemed to sense his reluctance. "You don't have to keep her, Just make sure she's taken care of. Her birthday is November 13. She is 5."  
  
"Yai" Mirei squirmed in Heero's arms. She opened her eyes, glanced up at Heero then looked around, her gaze fell on her mother. Heero let go as she got off his lap and went over to the side of her mothers bed.  
  
"Mommy, are you feeling better now? When will we get to go home?"  
  
"Honey, mommy loves you, but I am going to have to leave in a little while. My body doesn't want to work anymore. Heero is going to see that you are taken care of." Tears filled Lanai's eyes as she tried to exlpain her own death to her 5-year-old daughter.  
  
"But Mommy!" cried Mirei, "I don't want you to leave. Do you have to?"  
  
"I would stay if I could my little Mirei, I want to stay. But I can't." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Heero could tell it was almost time. "Mr. Yuy, please unhook the monitors." Heero bends down and unplugs them. "thank you. Mirei, come up here and give me a hug, you can sleep beside me for the rest of the night." Mirei clambered up the side of the bed, wrapped here arms around her mother, snuggled against her side, and promptly fell asleep. Lanai smiled. "thank you Heero, remember you promise. remember Oz," She closed her eyes for a second, then laid her head on her daughters, whispered "I love you Mirei, Goodbye my daughter." She closed her eyes, and quietly passed away, a small smile on her face.  
  
Heero sat there, not knowing exactly what to do, when he heard voices in the hallway by the nurses desk. "Where is the lady who had been beaten. Her name is Lanai."  
  
"Room 483" He heard fast footstep coming down the hall, and the nurse yelling "Sirs! You can't go in there, only family!" The click of guns being cocked reach Heero's ears. "Sirs!" the nurse kept yelling. *Tirnth* the nurse was shot in the hall, they had silencers.  
  
The footsteps came faster. Heero bent down and picked up Mirei, she was sound asleep, Heero doubted if anything would wake her. He reached back with the other and got his is gun, then thought better of it. He walked over beside the door, set Mirei down, and waited for the guys to come in. "we have to get the child too" He heard one say. The footsteps reached the door, *crack!* *Crack!* The two guys fell to the ground, necks broken swiftly. They were wearing Oz uniforms, ' "remember Oz"' flicked through his mind. 'These are the guys who killed Lanai, only they didn't know she's dead. I have to get Mirei out of here. More will come when these don't return, if not tonight, soon. They will find Mirei if I leave her with normal care.' He scooped up Mirei who was starting to stir, and ran down the hall. He was going to be returning early now.  
  
As he ran out the front door of the hospital he realized how late it was, about 4:30 am. Parked in front of the building was a motorcycle, one very similar to Trowa's. Mirei was now awake and clinging to Heero, whimpering. But other than that she was surprisingly quiet. Heero ran up to the motorcycle, it was surprisingly easy to hot wire. He told Mirei to hold on, and sat her across his lap facing his chest, holding on for her life. 


	3. not a real chapter

WAAAHHH. This isn't a real chapter, I know, but I have mega writers block! Help! Any suggestions with this story would be helpful! Email me!right a review what ever, you will get credit, oh and as far as the previous chapters, I own Mirei and Lanai, I changed Lanara to Lanai in the second chapter, and I do not own Heero or any of the other gundam charactors no matter how much I want to :"'() *sigh, oh well, lucky stiffs who do own them: I am poor, I have no money, I don't get an allowance, I don't have a job, sue me, you'll get nothing except a big lawers fee. ^_^ Thank you to al of you who have reviewed so far! 


End file.
